The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for a video tape recorder or the like and more particularly, to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing speech sounds at a speed faster than a normal reproduction speed.
In a reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder or the like, there is a so-called video search function which makes the running speed of a magnetic tape faster than the normal reproducing speed in the reproduction of the recorded image signals. The recorded images are therefore seen in a shorter time.
The sound signal reproduced simultaneously with the image signal, when the tape speed was n times as fast as the normal speed, became a frequency n times the normal sound signal. As the speed of the sound has been increased n times, the sound becomes extremely hard to hear.
To solve this problem, there is a so-called VSC (variable speech control) method of storing in the memory by a clock the sound signals reproduced at a speed faster than the normal reproducing speed to read them from the memory by a clock slower than a storing clock and converting the frequency of the sound signals into the normal frequency. However, during the normal video search, the tape speed is one about ten times as fast, and the speech beomes ten times more rapid than normal if the variable speed control has been performed, thus resulting in an extremely hard-to-hear condition.